1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to improvements in a carrying case, and more particularly, to a total concept container for eyeglasses and contact lenses.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of contact lenses has become widespread and thus, there has been a greater need for lens carrying cases. Lens carrying cases are known in the art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,574,944 to Gregory is a total concept container to facilitate the use and care of contact lenses. The container comprises a first housing section, providing a working area for use during the insertion and removal of a contact lens from the eye. The working area is particularly designed to capture any liquids which may be dropped during insertion.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,456,361 to Walsh et al. discloses a tray provided with receptacles for storing hygienic care items in an organized manner to facilitate their use. This device also includes receptacles for use when administering to personal hygiene, receptacles for rinsing contact lenses, and for receiving used mouthwash. U.S. Pat. No. 4,951,811 to Lines discloses a combined eye glass and contact lens case having a mirror. Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 3,142,240 to Croan discloses a contact lens case having a contact lens holder and a contact lens cleaner.
However, none of the above mentioned inventions contains a contact lens carrying case that houses a mirror, an expandable paper storage area, a storage area for saline wetting solution bottles, a storage area for disposable lenses and a storage area for vital information.